Bizarre Adventures on This Wonderful World!
by OverMach
Summary: After dying a ridiculous death, a young man unknowingly chooses a power that will change the course of the story, for the better or worse. What kind of menacing things await him, as the arrow points to more bizarre encounters? Well, with the goddess of fortune by his side, there's not much to worry about... or so he hopes. (OC)
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, trying to recall what just happened. I looked around, and I seem to be in some sort of empty room...? Oh, and it seems like I'm sitting on a chair, too... Where the hell am I?

"Godai Yuujou-san, welcome to the afterlife. Unfortunately, you seem to have died. It might be short, but your life is now over, sadly."

I turned to look at the source of the voice – who is in front of me – seeing a beautiful girl sitting on a chair. She had long, silver hair, and a pair of blue eyes. The way she dressed kind of reminds me of a nun, veil and all. She also wore a necklace that looked like a red gem. Besides her was an office desk, with some papers on them.

I must be dreaming.

"I am Eris, the goddess who will lead you down a new path." She put her hands together, as if praying and mourning my death.

Ah, is that so... A goddess, huh...

Wait, goddess?!

"Wait a minute there, c-can I ask one thing?" I asked her. "Wait no, not one, a few things. Probably."

"Yes, please go ahead." The goddess, Eris, answered with a gentle smile.

Damn she's cuter than my 2D waifus.

"How..." I gulped. "How did I die?"

"You..." Eris seems to be hesitating, for some reason. "You saw a funny picture on the internet, then laughed too hard and died."

...

...

...

"Excuse me, what?!"

"I-I'm sorry, but it's true." She scratcheed her cheek, smiling sheepishly. "It might sound like a weird way to die, but it's not that uncommon, really!"

Right...I did read a "death by laughter" page on Wikipedia sometime ago...

But man, this must be karma. Whenever I see something funny I would usually comment things like "Haha I am dead!" or "Wow this killed me!". Guess that bit me in the ass and happened for real. This sucks.

"Okay... So what do I do now? You're gonna send me to heaven, right?" I don't know why, but now I'm feeling nervous. What if I did so much bad deeds that she's gonna send me straight to hell?

"No, you see-"

"Oh, so it's hell then. I see." I cut her off. I mean, I was kinda expecting that...

"No, no, let me finish!" She said frantically. "As I was going to say, you have two options here."

Oh, thank god.

"First, would be reincarnating and starting a new life as a new-born baby." She explained. "Of course, this means you will lose all your memories and life experience."

Huh, doesn't sound bad, but I don't really want that...

Starting over all the way from zero doesn't seem very fun.

"The other option is to stay in heaven, and live there eternally."

Well okay, that option seems good.

"I'll have to warn you, though... Heaven is not like how you humans imagined it." She said.

O-oh...

I knew it, there would be a catch!

"Let me guess... No entertainments, right?"

"Yes, exactly."

I knew it!

Still, isn't this quite the dillemma. I put a hand on my chin, thinking deeply. The first option would kinda suck, starting life over as a baby... No way, I'm not gonna do that. But the second one... A place with no entertainment, huh. That would be pretty boring. Maybe I should just pick the first one.

The only option.

Eris smiled, looking at my disappointed face.

"Fret not, Yuujou-san. If you don't want to do either of those options, then there is a third one available..."

Oh!

Sounds kinda suspicious, but...

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You... like games, right?" She asked me, smiling.

Oh boy.

...

Alright, so this was the gist of it; There's an alternate world different from mine, and that world is apparently under attack by a demon king.

And with that, the world fell into crisis. Huh.

Magic and monsters existed in that world.

Basically, it's like those RPG games that I liked to play.

"The people in that world who died were very afraid, since they don't want to die like that again. Almost all the people rejected reincarnation. If this continued, that world would end. So, it could be solved by sending the dead people from other worlds. That's how it is." Eris explained.

That's really goddamn dumb.

"We are looking for people who died young and still yearn to live, then sending them there with their original body and memories. To prevent them from dying immediately, we will grant a privilege to them, allowing them to take one perk they like to that world. It can be a powerful ability, an exceptional talent, or godly weapons... So, what do you think? With this, you can live once more."

It does sound interesting, but...

I mean, I liked games, sure, but I never imagined something like this would happen.

It kinda sounds scary.

"What about, er, the language?" I asked. A little thing to worry about, but still...

"Don't worry, we, the gods, will aid you in that." Eris assured me.

Alright.

Eris handed me a catalogue of some sorts.

"Please choose one of the choices available in here."

I opened the catalogue, flipping through the pages...

Man, so many choices. I'm pretty indecisive most of the time, and the amount of choices is just making it worse.

Honestly, though...All of these sound very OP. Seriously, "Holy Sword Excalibur", "Cursed Sword Gehaburn", "greatsword War", "bow of Dread", "Starplatodine: Za Waldo", what the hell are those even? Not to mention almost 90% of those have edgy names!

I flipped to the last page and...oh, what's this? It has no name on it, but there's a silhouetted picture of a human with something humanoid looming over them. Also, a silhouetted picture of an arrow next to the human...

Hmm.

Interesting, this might very well be the most OP thing in here! Oh wait there's a tiny text on the bottom.

" _This will change the course of the story forever."_

Sure, because by choosing this, I automatically become the new main character or something, right?!

"Alright, I pick this one then." I pointed to the page. Oh, looks like's it's torn off already. I grabbed the page to prevent it from falling off.

"Very well- Ah, it's torn off? That's weird..." Eris remarked. Huh. "Well, since nothing happened, it looks like that power will materialize when you arrive on the other world. Probably."

"Did you just say probably?"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

I sighed.

"Okay, moving on, since you already picked your perk...Are you ready to go now, Yuujou-san?" She asked me. Probably for the last time I guess.

"Yeah, there's nothing else I can do, right? So I guess I'm ready."

"Very well. I wish you safe travels." She blessed me.

She then chanted something, and a big magic circle appeared below me. Awesome!

The magic circle glowed a bit brighter every passing second. I'm nervous, but also excited!

Oh wait I forgot something important.

"Wait, uh, Ms. Goddess!" I shouted. "What about the starting equipment and money?" I figured it wouldn't hurt to be too careful, and since I'm coming to an RPG world, I'm going to need some basic items and money.

"Ah, you're right!" The Goddess seemed to have panicked. Man, good thing I reminded her! She quickly took a box from her office desk, and a small pouch on top – probably containing the world's currency – and quickly approached me, stepping inside the magic circle.

Wait isn't that ba-

Before I could stop her, we both suddenly flew up, seemingly sucked by some sort of magic vortex.

* * *

For some reason I was now in a carriage, which quickly drove to the pavement and made a loud creaking sound, stopping. Probably about time to drop off, I guess.

I got off the carriage, only to see another one approach in front of me.

Huh?

The person steeping out of the other carriage is-

W-whoa! It's the goddess from before! Is she here to personally deliver my items?!

She looked at me, tears in her eyes, and still holding the box and pouch from before.

The two carriages then instantly left.

"Err..." I scratched the back of my head, not sure what to say.

And suddenly she started crying.

"W-w-w-wait! C-calm down! Hey, people are gonna look at us!" I tried to calm her down.

A few minutes passed, and she finally calmed down. Basically, because she accidentally stepped in the magic circle, she was transported to this world along with me.

"Well...I mean, if it makes you feel better, I'll apologize for reminding you about the items and money. Here, let me carry that." I took the box and pouch from Eris, carrying them by myself. Man this is a little heavy.

"N-no, it's alright...The one who should take the blame is me." She said, before muttering something about how it's still her first few days of working and she already messed up.

"Well, can't you like, ask to return to heaven or something?" I suggested something to her.

"No, once a goddess arrives in this world, they can't leave until the Demon King is defeated."

Man, how inconvenient.

"Okay! Since you're a goddess, defeating the Demon King should be a simple task, right?" Carrying a goddess here would be just like cheating, right?!

"No! In the mortal world, my powers are severely weakened, and I'm only the goddess of fortune..." She seemed down.

I sighed. We're really hopeless, and in addition to that, the perk that I chose hasn't revealed itself to me yet. What's up with that?

"Okay, okay, let's all try to calm down for a second. How much money do we have right now?" I asked.

Eris took the pouch from on top of the box and opened it, peering at the insides. "We should have enough to survive for a few days...I think."

That last part at the end made me feel really uncomfortable, but whatever.

"A few days, huh...? Alright, first thing we should do...Since this world is like an RPG game, there should be a guild nearby, so let's go there and sign up. We're going to be adventurers or something, right? Then we can grab a bite, before resting at a nice inn for the day. We can take on quests tomorrow. Sounds good?" I told her my idea.

Eris seemed to have brightened up, nodding with a smile. "Wow, you're really knowledgeable, Yuujou-san!"

No, I just play a lot of games.

I turn, and take a look around.

Man oh man, this whole city is straight out of an RPG game. Houses built from red bricks, just like the European Middle Ages! Of course, no cars, bikes, cables or anything. It's gonna suck, but I gotta endure it.

"Since it's settled, let's head straight for the guild!" I beamed up. "Er, where is it again...?"

Eris shook her head. Dammit, not even a goddess knew? I saw an old lady and approached her.

"Excuse me! Do you, uh, happen to know where the guild is?"

"The guild? My, not knowing where the guild is...Could you be from out of town?" From the way she answered, it looks like there is a genuine guild here. Thank god.

"Y-yes, I am a traveler from a far away land and uh, I just reached this town." I messed up my words a bit, but screw it, it's not like she would notice.

"My, my, since you came to this town, you must be aiming to become an adventurer, right? Welcome to the town of novice adventurers, Axel. Follow the main road and turn right, then you will see a signboard for the guild."

"Right down the road... I see, thank you very much!" I thanked the lady before leaving to approach Eris.

A town for adventurers, huh.

This really is an RPG world.

* * *

So the dead are transported to the town for novices. Interesting.

We followed the directions from the lady and entered the guild.

This place should be for adventurers to accept quests, the core of an RPG. Like job agencies, I guess.

Right after we entered, a waitress with short red hair welcomed us warmly.

"Welcome! Please approach the counter if you are looking for jobs. If you are here to dine, please take any empty seats."

I faced Eris. "Okay, we're gonna register now. They might probably get us to do a tutorial or something, enabling us to earn a living."

Eris nodded. "I don't really get it, but I guess that's the common sense in this world. We just need to register for now, right?"

I nodded at her, and with that we both walked to the counter.

There were four counter staffs. The nearest one had a pretty lady behind the counter, so I just decided to go there. Heh.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

She had wavy hair and unnaturally large breasts. Damn.

I mentally slapped myself for staring and said, "Um, we want to be adventurers. I- we came from faraway places so we really don't know anything. Hahaha..."

Yes, that half-assed nervous laugh is sure to convince her.

"I see. There will be a registration fee, will that be okay?"

Okay, here comes the basic tutor-

Wait, fee?

I turned around to face Eris. "Uh... We need to pay."

She walked ahead and opened the pouch.

"How much?"

The lady explained how much we needed to pay, and Eris handed the money to her. Okay, that should be resolved.

"Alright, I will explain from the beginning. First, adventurers are responsible for the extermination of monsters wandering outside town – People who get rid of dangerous creatures that might harm citizens. They are also jack of all trades, taking on odd jobs that require their talents. People who earn a living this way are known collectively as adventurers, and among adventurers, there are different jobs."

Eris and I just nodded.

Right after this, she will probably ask us to choose our classes. Or jobs, whatever.

Let's see... I usually play as tankers in the games I play. But in a real life situation like this, that sounds painful and a bit masochistic.

The counter lady then handed me and Eris one card each. About the size of a driving license. Some sort of identification card?

"Do you see the word level on your cards? All things in the world have souls. No matter what form it takes, if you eat or kill a being, you can absorb a part of the memory of the soul. This is known as Experience Points."

I almost wanted to laugh because of that explanation for EXP points, but resisted the urge. This is so meta, holy crap.

"With this card, the Experience Points the adventurer had absorbed would be shown here. At the same time, the level corresponding to your Experience Points would also be displayed. This is how strong an adventurer is, and how many enemy you defeat would be recorded here. With the accumulation of Experience Points, all creatures would grow stronger rapidly at some point. This is known as leveling up. Simply put, leveling up will grant you all sorts of perks, such as skill points to learn new skills. So please work hard to increase your level."

Great, I love grinding.

"First of all, please fill in your height, weight, age, and other details in the blanks."

The counter lady handed us forms, so we went ahead and filled that.

"That will be fine. Please touch this card. This will display the strength of each of your abilities as a reference to choose your job. After accumulating skill points, you can learn skills that are available to your jobs. This is one of the key points."

Oh boy, here we go!

With my hands trembling, I touched the card.

"...Okay, thank you. Godai Yuujou-san, right? Let's see... Vitality and strength, below average, agility and dexterity, slightly better than average, intelligence also better than average, luck slightly above average, and... oh? Your magic stat is very high. With these stats, you can become a wizard!"

A magician? No, a wizard!

"Okay, I would like to be a wizard, then." Sweet!

I then received my card with my name and "wizard" written on it...

After me, it was Eris' turn.

"Huh? These numbers...? Except for your slightly above average strength and vitality, all your stats are drastically above average! Your magic and luck, especially!"

Eris scratched her cheek while being showered with praises from the counter lady. Man, even Eris has higher strength than me...Oh well. That's what I get for never going out.

"I'll be an archpriest, then." Eris said to the counter lady.

"Archpriests can use all kinds of recovery and support spells, even able to take the role of vanguards, a strong all rounder job! I'll register you now then... Alright, it's done. Welcome to the adventurers guild, Eris-san and Yuujou-san. We will look forward to your exploits."

The counter lady said with a smile. And with that, we both left the counter.

My bizarre adventure is about to begin!

"So, after this...?"

"We grab a bite."

I said to Eris, and took a seat at a nearby table.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no idea why I even wrote this. I just suddenly got struck by INSPIRATION.**

 **The story will be a bit close to canon Konosuba at first, but it will get original later. Trust me.**

 **Also, cookies to whoever gets the reference(s) from the OP items list.**

 **Okay, with that said, please leave a review and have a nice wheeeeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good night. Sleep well, Yuujou-san."

"R-right. Good night to you too."

I said to Eris as we both headed to our rooms.

After we grabbed a bite, we just decided to call it a day and rented rooms for the night.

Renting just one room for the two of us would save more money, but…

The bed is too small for two people, and sleeping together after we just met would be weird.

I entered my room, before locking the door and placing my box of equipment on the desk besides the bed.

Afterwards, I took off my shoes and flopped down on the bed. Man, this sure was a tiring day...

We didn't do much, but it was still tiring. To be honest, I still can't believe this – this whole alternate world and Demon King business. But whatever. I'll get used to it, I hope.

Anyway, another thing that bothered me...

I pulled out the paper I got from Eris' catalogue earlier.

She said the power will materialize when I get here, but so far nothing has happened.

It felt like I got suckered. I should've picked another one, like "Cursed Sword Gehaburn"...

Thinking of that sword sent a chill down my spine for some reason.

Yeah, "Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory" was a better choice after all…

Ah, whatever. I'm done thinking about it. There's no point in regretting my past choices, anyway. I will just make use of my high magic stat somehow.

With that, I pulled up the covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, and I think it's the middle of the night.

I was sweating all over.

It felt like I just had a nightmare or a really bad dream, but I didn't.

And I'm not sure why, but I'm feeling pretty uncomfortable right now, for some reason.

…

I turned my gaze at the equipment box from Eris, glimmering under the moonlight seeping in through the window.

It had… some sort of menacing aura to it, for some reason. Yet, it's as if it's compelling me to open it.

I steel myself, and grabbed the box from the desk.

…Nothing happened.

I don't know why I expected anything abnormal to happen.

Yeah, it'll be fine. I'll just open this, take a look, and go back to sleep.

I opened the box.

…It's just a dagger… No, a shortsword, laid on top of some folded leather armor, I think.

I closed the box, and set it on the desk again.

I don't know why I even bothered.

In hindsight, the box seems a bit too big to just contain those two things though.

Oh well, whatever.

I pulled up the covers and drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

The sunlight seeped through the window straight to my eyes.

I let out a loud yawn, slowly getting up and rubbing my eyes.

Ugh.

This old-fashioned room I'm in…

Oh yeah. I died. And a goddess sent me here…

She came with me for the trip, though.

Still really hard to believe all this, but I don't think my memories and what I'm experiencing right now are made of lies.

I reach for the equipment box, setting it on the bed before opening it.

I put the shortsword aside and unfold the light armor.

Alright.

…

With my armor on, I try to take a good look at myself, but there's no mirror in this place at all so I'm just kinda awkwardly looking all over my own body.

To be honest, I don't think I look that different.

I sheathe the shortsword and bounce back on the bed to lie down for a bit.

 _THUD!_

 _CLANK!_

Ow, goddammit!

I felt a surge of pain coming from my right foot.

Shit, the box fell on it.

I landed on the bed too hard, it seems.

I get up slowly. The box is flopped upside down on the floor. I pick it up, sighi-

Wait, what's that?

A golden, ornate-looking arrow was below the box. There's some sort of sculpture on the arrowhead, vaguely resembling an insect. I quickly pick it up.

I pull out the paper I got from Eris, and compared the arrow on it to the one I'm holding.

It looks close enough. Yeah, this should be the powerful weapon I was promised!

…And it's totally lame. And what the hell kind of materializing was that, just appearing near the box that fell on my foot?! It's just one single arrow, too, not even a bow with a set of magic arrows or something!

Not like I know how to use a bow anyway.

My class is Wizard, so maybe I can use the arrow as a makeshift wand to cast powerful spells. Do wizards even use wands? Or is that only in Harry Potter? Pretty sure in most RPGs they use magic staves instead.

Alright, enough joking around.

I strap the wooden box to my back. It's gonna hurt when I fall, but it should work as a makeshift bag until we get enough money. I should be ready now.

Time to rendezvous with Eris.

* * *

Eris and I stare at the list of quests available for the taking, presented to us adventurers in the form of something like a bulletin board.

Goddammit, none of them seem easy… There's no trash-tier enemies like slimes available, either.

Giant toads, escort missions, lake purifying – how the hell do you even do that? – and exorcising undead spirits…

The last one seems like the easiest since Eris is an archpriest…

I look at her, and she looks back at me with a puzzled expression.

…I'm really afraid of ghosts though, so I don't wanna do it.

Eris perks up. "Have you found one yet, Yuujou-san?"

I shake my head. "I'm still looking…"

Oh! I think I found one-

" _Defeat 1 wood golem in 2 days.  
Some novice adventurer's conjuring spell went awry and the golem is now roaming the forest, terrorizing whatever it comes across with! Please take care of it before it can cause any more trouble."_

"Hey, this one seems easy." I point at the poster, facing Eris.

She ponders. "Hmm, golems? Usually they're strong, but these ones are made of wood…"

"Yeah, so this should be easy! We can just, like, set them on fire or something." I rip out the paper from the board, before anyone else can take it.

"Alright, if you're really sure, then let's go with it, Yuujou-san." Eris smiles at me.

God, she's really cute.

Now I can't let her down.

* * *

Eris and I make our way through the forest, keeping an eye out for golems.

In a place like this, they should be easy to spot, but we haven't even came across any traces.

We ran out of things to talk about just a few moments after stepping into the forest, so the silence between us two right now is very awkward.

I'm not a very talkative person, and neither is Eris, it seems…

Speaking of, I should figure out how to call her from this point on. I've been avoiding saying her name because of this.

I guess Eris-sama will work since she's a goddess?

I gotta respect divine beings, after all.

…Oh, that reminds me.

The coins, the currency in this world is named Eris, just like her.

Is she that popular of a goddess?

I should probably ask her about it, just to get rid of the si-

"Ah, look over there, Yuujou-san. There's a boar."

Eris spoke up first before I even could.

"Oh, you're right."

I stare at the boar, minding its own business in the bushes.

"The guild said they'll pay us extra if we brought in some boars, right? They said they were running low on meat."

"Yes, they did."

Eris affirmed my doubts.

I pulled out the arrow that was hanging on from my belt, and looked at the boar once again.

"Might be a good chance to test out this thing, too."

With arrow in hand, I approach the boar, walking slowly.

Clearly my stealth skills aren't good enough, as the boar notices me instantly and makes a break for it.

I throw the arrow at it without thinking.

The arrow glows, emitting green and purple streaks of light as it soars through the air.

It manages to pierce the boar's head, emitting larger bursts of energy and blowing away all the dust and leaves nearby.

The boar, motionless, drops dead on the ground.

"Woah, in just one hit!"

I excitedly announce, running to pick up the arrow that landed on the ground.

Eris smiles and claps at my accomplishment. "You did it, Yuujou-san! So maybe it wasn't such a bad perk after all!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!"

Okay, I'll just ignore that for the moment.

I look at the dead boar on the ground, and only then did it hit me.

"Sooooo Eris-sama, how are we going to carry this back to the guild?"

It feels really weird to call someone like that.

Calling her Eris-sama seemed to have caught her off guard, but she regained her composure shortly.

"Ah, now that you mention it…"

* * *

In the end, we just decided to leave the boar there since, you know, dragging around a corpse while fighting a potentially big golem isn't a very good idea.

But more importantly, it was because my below average strength meant that I wouldn't be strong enough to do such a thing.

And I didn't want to leave it to Eris – a goddess, mind you – to do something like that.

So I heavily _insisted_ that we leave the boar there.

…Anyway, a while after that, we stumbled across a trail of huge footsteps that lead deeper into the forest, so we've been following that.

I sure hope we find it soon. My legs are going sore, probably because I'm really not used to this much walking.

"Wait, I think I hear something."

"Oh?"

Eris stops her steps, and I follow suit. I try to listen closely, and pick up some faint thumping sounds.

As expected of a goddess's senses, able to notice sounds like this.

A few seconds pass, and—

"Hey, is it just me or is the sound getting louder?"

"Yes, I think so too, like just centimeters—ah, it's behind you, Yuujou-san! Watch out!"

What?!

I turn around, and the sight of a large, blocky golem made out of wood greets me. Its eyes glow a menacing red, staring right down at me.

 **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**

Ah, shit.

* * *

The golem rises its arm, preparing to strike me down.

Caught unprepared, and frozen in fear, all I could do was stay still.

"Yuujou-san!"

I close my eyes and weakly put up my arms, as if that'll protect me from the attack.

As I brace for the incoming impact—

It doesn't come, and instead, I feel something grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

I open my eyes, and—

It seems Eris stepped in just in time to save me from impending doom.

As expected of a goddess with maxed stats.

"Are you alright?"

Eris asked me, a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Sorry, I'll try to not let that happen again."

Now how the hell are we supposed to fight this…?

I take out my Adventurer's Card, and quickly focus on the list of skills I have.

"Tinder", the most basic skill of a wizard, is the only one I can use right now.

I have no idea how to use it, though.

In hindsight, I should've asked the lady on the counter or the other adventurers on the guild for some tips before going on this quest with Eris.

Curse my lack of foresight.

"Eris-sama, how do you use skills?"

"Eh? Um… I think you just say the name of the skill, and think about what you're going to do."

As expected of a goddess. Always so reliable.

That sounds easy enough.

…Actually, never mind all that.

I have this arrow right here, a blessing granted to me by the heavens.

If I don't use it, then it would be like disrespecting them, wouldn't it?

And "Tinder" doesn't sound that strong anyway.

"Step aside, Eris-sama. I'm going to use the arrow."

Goddamn, I bet I sound really cool right now.

Eris seemed a bit surprised, but she complied. I ready the arrow in my hands, and take a throwing stance.

My inner chuuni tells me to add in a bit of flair, like a chant, but I decided against it.

…Never mind, I'll indulge just a little bit.

"With this arrow, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the goddess Artemis! I offer thee this calamity... Phoebus Catastrophe!"

After saying such an embarrassing thing, ripped straight out of a series I liked, I threw the arrow at the golem.

I was aiming for its head, but I missed a little bit and the arrow ended up hitting it in the chest instead.

Just like before with the boar, the arrow emitted a burst of energy that caused the golem to fall over in one shot.

"You did it again, Yuujou-san! There's no way for that golem to recover now!"

Eris said in joy, but I'm afraid she just triggered some flags—

As if following her que, the golem slowly got back up.

"A-ah… I shouldn't have said that…"

N-no, it's probably my fault for not using the arrow properly.

The golem pulls out the arrow stuck in its chest, and throws it to the ground.

"Sorry, Eris-sama! I screwed up! Please lend me some assistance so that we can overcome this hurdle together!"

"R-right!"

I didn't want her to get angry at me. Divine punishment is the last thing I want right now.

Eris casted a spell, and in an instant I suddenly feel much stronger and faster. A buff?

Well, no matter. The arrow is over there, not that far away. If I can just grab it and do another shot-!

I pull out my shortsword just in case, and make a break for it.

I slide on the ground, and while doing so, I grab the arrow from the ground with my free hand.

As I prepare myself for another throw—

My body suddenly stops moving.

"W-what—?"

I struggle, but it doesn't matter, it's like I'm bumping into something.

No, it's as if something big is pinning me from above, restricting my movements.

But I don't see anything. I'm just lying here, unable to move, facing the golem.

…In a panic, and with no other choices left, I throw the arrow at the golem again.

But unlike last time, instead of lodging in into the golem's body, the arrow just… bounces off.

It bounces off the golem's body, and flies into my direction.

In panic and fear, I start flailing my arms, like a newborn baby.

The arrow pierced my right hand, causing me to drop the shortsword I was holding and yell in pain.

The burst of energy from it knocked me down even further, and I hit my head on the cold hard ground.

Ouch.

 **ゴゴ** "That evil spirit…" Eris started speaking – in a really scary tone – while walking slowly to where I am. "Get away from it, Yuujou-san." **ゴゴ**

T-the golem might be scary, but I'm sensing a much more menacing aura coming from her.

"I-I can't…!"

I could only reply weakly.

 **ゴゴ** "Very well, then I'll _make_ it get away _from_ you!" **ゴゴ**

I close my eyes, not even wanting to see what'll happen next.

* * *

I stare in disbelief at the aftermath of Eris's… uh, "divine wrath".

The only thing remaining from the golem is a piece of its right arm, lying in the center of a crater almost 15 meters wide. The ground looked like someone just dropped a bomb on it.

And don't even get me started on the surrounding plants. The blast that emanated from that attack either burnt away or sent the leaves flying, so the trees around me right now look like the equivalent of a bald person.

Eris, pleased at her work, turned to me.

"I may have overdone it a little bit… Are you unharmed, Yuujou-san?"

Ah yes, just a little bit.

She claims to be "just a goddess of fortune", then she pulls a stunt like this. Amazing.

I look at the back of my right hand, seeing the wound that I inflicted upon myself earlier.

"Just a scratch, but mostly fine thanks to you, Eris-sama."

"Oh! Let me heal that."

Eris casted Heal on my hand, causing the wound to instantly heal itself.

I wish the medicine in my world worked as well as this.

"There, it's all better!" Eris looked at my now healed hand and smiles.

"Ah, I can't thank you enough…"

What a kind, yet terrifying, goddess.

Oh right, which reminds me…

"An evil spirit… What did you mean by that, Eris-sama?"

"Oh, you didn't see it, Yuujou-san? Something like an undead came out from the golem and prevented you from moving."

Something like that did?

"I don't think I saw anything like that…"

Yeah, to me it just felt like an invisible wall was standing in my way.

"Ah, now that I think about it, I didn't sense any evil energy coming from it at all, so it may not have been an undead after all…"

A golem with… some sort of guardian angel?

This world sure is weird.

"Oh well, in any case, we finished the quest, right? Sorry for being useless."

"N-no, you weren't useless at all, Yuujou-san! You did, uh… you…"

Eris tried to think of something to say to make me feel better, but she couldn't.

Can't blame her, all I did was kill a boar.

Which I'm sure she could've done easily.

"It's fine. Why don't we go back to the guild? We can get one of their staffs to pick up the boar for us."

Eris nodded, still looking unsatisfied since she couldn't come up with anything.

* * *

The price of the pickup is pretty much the same as the value of one single boar, so they let us have half the meat for dinner for free instead.

And apparently the arm of the golem that we turned in had some sort of expensive gem embedded inside it, which the guild let us kept. I guess she really is a goddess of fortune and not a goddess of fury after all?

With dinner done, and the moon replacing the sun in the sky, we decided to head to our respective rooms and sleep.

…But I can't sleep. At all.

I'm getting really restless, for some reason.

Which is weird, considering all the physical activity I did today.

Maybe I'm not used to not looking at dank memes on my phone before I sleep?

Nah, I can't be that pathetic.

In the end, I decided to go downstairs, and maybe get a bit of fresh air.

* * *

The first floor is as barren as I expected.

Well, except for a lone little girl in red clothes, sitting on one of the tables. She had a cartoonishly large wizard hat on her head and a black cloak draped over her back. On her side is her magic staff, with a large blue gem in the shape of a ball floating between the curved ends. It seems taller than even its user.

Basically, I'm saying that she's short.

I sat in a table besides hers, not wanting to intrude on her personal space.

After staring at the table pointlessly for so long, I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a small talk with her.

That said, I should try to start a conversation…

I clear my throat.

"C-can't sleep, miss?"

Great, I probably sound like a creep right now. A pervert. A lolicon. A borderline sex offender. Someone call 911—

"Yeah." She answers, straightforward. "This is where I usually sleep though."

Wait, what?

In the lounge?

…Well, I guess not everyone can afford to reserve a room every night.

I wanted to give her some money, but I entrusted the pouch of money to Eris, and I don't want to wake her up or enter her room in the middle of the night like a burglar.

Well, I guess the least I can do is ask for her name.

"So… My name's Yuujou. I just arrived here in Axel recently. What's yours?"

The girl smirked proudly, and grabbed her staff.

"My name is Megumin!"

With staff in hand, she struck a pose. Her shoulder-length hair swings with her movements. Her crimson eyes, and her red eyepatch reflects the light, making it look like her eyes are glowing.

"My class is that of an arch-wizard, one who controls explosion magic… That's right, only the strongest of all offensive magic!"

…

This girl…

This girl is a chuunibyou! A really bad case of it, too!

My inner chuuni thinks that she's awesome, the coolest of all wizards, but the rational part of me does not.

That being the case, I clap at her chuuni self-introduction anyway as a form of respect.

"Thank you."

She sits back down on her chair.

She's an archwizard, a class above mine.

I could probably use this chance to learn some skills—

"Hey, you said you were an archwizard, right?"

"Yes, one who controls explosion magic, the strongest of all offensive magic!"

She proudly repeats herself.

"Right! You see, I'm a novice wizard myself, and maybe you could teach me a few spells…"

I handed her my adventurer's card.

"Ah, so you wish to pursue the arts of explosion magic as well?!"

"Y-Yeah… Something like that."

Levelling up from that quest earlier gave me some skill points that I could use.

Megumin here takes a glance at my adventurer's card, and frowns.

"With a low level like this, I can only teach you the most basic of explosion spells."

"It's alright, that's fine too!"

Megumin stands up, and grabs her weapon.

"Very well! Watch this, my young disciple!"

She points her staff at a cup sitting on the table.

"By my efflux of deep crimson, topple this drinkware of white! Detonaaaation!"

A small explosion happens right where the cup is located. It was strong enough to make a hole on the table while also eradicating any traces of the cup.

Oh, and the sound was really loud too. I'm worried, since at this hour, everyone should be sleeping—

"One more time! Deto-"

"Stop, I think once is enough already!"

In the end, we really woke someone up and I had to pay for the damage she caused to the furniture.

At least I learned a new spell, though.

* * *

I finished telling Eris my story over breakfast, and she let out a good chuckle.

"Hehe, what a funny girl. I hope our paths can cross again soon."

"No, I really hope not…"

Right after I finish saying my thanks for the food, the guild lady – the one usually at the counter – approaches us with a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning, but all the other adventurers seem busy right now, and we seem to have an emergency quest…"

Oh, more job offers.

I sure hope it won't be as hard as last time.

"Okay, tell us more about it."

* * *

 **A/N: Took me a year and a month to finish this lmao. This was sitting in my WIP folder for way too long.**

 **Problem is I wrote the first chapter on a whim, basically, and I got stuck – I had no idea how to progress the plot further. So I procrastinated, and kept procrastinating.**

 **But I've found my answer for now at least. I hope the next chapter won't take as long.**

 **HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I'm sorry that it took so long!**

 **Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this! As always, thanks for reading, please leave a review (to make me feel less lonely) and have a nice wheeee~!**

* * *

 **Next: VS Ranbu Escalation**


End file.
